


I'm in Augsburg, Bitch

by hellpenguin



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a totally serious vid about a totally serious movie that may or may not take place in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Augsburg, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subwaycars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaycars/gifts).



> Song: "I'm In Miami, Bitch"  
> Artist: LMFAO

or

on Vimeo

password is "Edward"

or to download,

[Sendspace, 90MB, mp4](http://www.sendspace.com/file/07tcs6)

**Author's Note:**

> subwaycars asked: "I would definitely love something focusing on Hansel and Gretel- something emotional that focuses on their bond, or something hilarious featuring every time they fail or run into trees and the like. I’d also be interested in a cool/creepy video about the witches! Or just an intense action video would be great."
> 
> So I played my music library on shuffle, and when this song came up... well, you know how it goes. A lot of internal shouting "NO. BAD VIDDER. NO LMFAO. OMG." followed by brain supplying all the perfect scenes...yeah.


End file.
